Bésame
by condesce
Summary: "Kiss me," he stated softly. He moved a little closer so their lips were barely touching. Lovino felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt Antonio's hot breath against his lips. / Spamano


The late evening light reflected off the ocean's too blue surface and the sun was slowly setting behind the horizon in the distance. The golden sand beneath him was soft to the touch and no longer warm, and the cool evening breeze whipped through his dark locks softly. Tourists bustled around him, talking amongst themselves and smiling happily as they enjoyed the Spanish evening. Despite the beautiful scenery around him, Lovino's frown remained. He looked out at the ocean, watching the small shape of a cruise ship sail along the horizon in the distance. He sighed a little and adjusted his position on the sand; he would never admit it but he rather liked Antonio's beaches. Lovino tore his eyes away from the water and averted them downwards as he moved his hand to cup a small amount of sand. He watched it slip through his fingertips silently as he wondered what was taking that tomato bastard so long.

Lovino was taking a holiday; a much deserved holiday at that. For once, his and Feliciano's boss had given them a week off and Antonio, the bastard, had insisted that Lovino spend it here with him in Barcelona. It was safe to assume that the Italian nation had indeed tried to get out of it, but the Spaniard was not going to listen, even though Lovino should have learnt that by now. And here he was, on his last night here in the beautiful city.

He secretly wished that he could extend his stay, but he would never ever tell anyone that... especially not Antonio.

Soft rustling beside him brought Lovino away from his daydreams and back to reality. He looked over to his right to see Antonio settle back down beside him with a huge smile. He passed Lovino a drink he had just purchased and he sipped his own silently for a few moments. Lovino tore his gaze away from the Spanish nation and looked back down again, playing with the grains of sand once more. For a few minutes no one spoke, which the Italian found weird. He forced himself to look up and he found Antonio watching the setting sun, which had almost disappeared over the horizon. The sky was painted a fiery red and the wisps of cloud tainted with pinks and oranges as the day began to turn into night.

Lovino let the last grains of sand fall from his hand and he decided to break the silence, "Hey, why are you so damn quiet?"

Antonio hesitated for a moment then blinked, as though he were pulled from his own little world. He smiled brightly at his Italian companion and shrugged, "I guess I was just enjoying the sunset. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's whatever," Lovino shrugged. Why should he care about something like a sunset? It was just a sun; a sun that set every single day. It was nothing special.

Lovino ignored the little voice in his head that told him otherwise.

The Italian frowned again and took a sip of his drink. The fruity flavours hit his taste-buds immediately and he let a ghost of a smile slide on to his lips. This didn't go unnoticed by Antonio beside him and the Spanish nations own smile widened slightly. A smile from Lovino was very rare but this meant that he must have done something right.

"It is a shame this is your last night here," Antonio stated and tore his eyes away from the sunset. Lovino glanced over at him and shrugged.

"So? It's not like I haven't been here before."

"Si, this is true. We have been here many times together as friends... but never as a couple."

Lovino felt his cheeks heat up and he looked to the side. Antonio spoke the truth; they had been dating for only a few months and even though it was hard for them to see each other often, this relationship they had... it was working.

"Don't say it out loud, bastard!" he snapped and glanced around to see if anyone had heard him. The beach was fairly deserted now and there was no way anyone could have heard Antonio's statement anyway but Lovino still looked around to make sure.

Antonio laughed and shifted a little closer to his partner. The Italian's cheeks dusted a light shade of pink as the evening light complimented the Spaniard's handsome features perfectly. The sun's last rays made his hair appear so soft, his tanned skin looked so kissable and his eyes were so green with that ever present twinkle within them. Lovino blinked and swallowed thickly and averted his gaze to the sand.

"I want to say it out loud. I'm not ashamed," Antonio stated and took Lovino's hand in his own. He laced their fingers lightly and his smile remained in place. Of course, the Italian tried to pull his hand away, but only half-heartedly. He actually liked it when Antonio held his hand. But he would never tell him that. He would never tell him half the things he liked Antonio to do.

"J-just keep your voice down, asshole. You're too loud," Lovino stated and sent a glare toward the Spaniard. Antonio either didn't notice the glare or didn't care because he wasn't affected by it, as usual. This was something else that Lovino should have learnt by now.

"I'm not too loud, you're just being silly!" Antonio stated. "Besides, it feels nice to finally say that we are a couple!"

"Shut up!"

Antonio laughed again and gave the Italian's hand a light squeeze. He looked towards the sun again and Lovino glanced up just in time to see the last rays disappear behind the horizon. Antonio gave a contended sigh and he smiled at Lovino. "I love watching the sunset."

"I'm sure you do..."

"I especially like watching it with you."

"Why are you being so fucking corny?" Lovino demanded and attempted to pull his hand away again. Antonio held it firm in his own hand and refused to release it. He merely shook his head at Lovino's statement and shifted closer. As Lovino leaned away from him, the Spaniard lightly moved his free hand to cup the younger male's cheek lightly. This earned yet another blush from the Italian, which made him smile.

"Antonio, what the hell...?"

"Kiss me," he stated softly. He moved a little closer so their lips were barely touching. Lovino felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt Antonio's hot breath against his lips. His cheeks exploded into another blush and the butterflies fluttered in his stomach. His every instinct was screaming at him to close that gap between them.

"Kiss me..." Antonio whispered again and Lovino swallowed. Do it, his mind told him. Do it, his heart screamed at him. His heart beat rapidly against his chest as his eyes closed half way. He closed the gap between them and the world stood still. Antonio moved his head slightly to improve the kiss and his hand moved from Lovino's cheek to the back of his head lightly to keep him in the kiss. He kept their hands intertwined.

The kiss remained sweet and innocent. Antonio wanted to keep this moment and the last thing he wanted was for Lovino to pull away because he went too far. But this perfect, just the way it was. Any kiss with Lovino was perfect. He felt himself smiling into the kiss and he deepened it slightly. Lovino moved himself a little closer and responded to the pressure. He wanted this kiss and even though he never found the right words, this expressed his feelings perfectly. And Antonio understood this.

The kiss lingered for a few more seconds before the Spaniard pulled away. With a small smile, he leaned forward again and placed a gentle kiss to Lovino's forehead.

"Te amo, Lovino..." Antonio stated softly. Lovino's cheeks remained scarlet but he didn't respond. He merely shrugged a little and glanced to the side. Antonio's smile didn't falter and he placed another kiss to Lovino's head. "Shall we head back?"

"S-sure, whatever..." Lovino replied nonchalantly. Antonio nodded; he stood, helping Lovino up with him and he kept their fingers laced together as he led the way off the beach.

As they walked, Lovino glanced towards the Spaniard and let the tiniest smile grace his lips.

_Ti amo, you bastard..._

* * *

><p><em>Spamano to end the year! This is just a short little something to say thank you to everyone who has supported me this year~ I am very grateful and I hope that you continue to support me in 2012!<em>

_Thank you and I hope 2012 is an awesome year for you all!_

_~ Iggy :)_

_ps: inspiration for this story came from this song: (youtube)/watch?v=biUYbAk-S1w_


End file.
